Advice
by futurestarwriter
Summary: 1-Shots/Sometimes Continuous Stories Based On Hollywood Art Students. Chapter 2: No one knows Beck like Jade, which makes her the perfect advice giver. Beck/Tori, Andre/Jade, Cat/Robbie
1. Chapter 1: Advice For Tori

**Summary:**

**There is only one thing between Beck and Tori, and her name is Jade.**

* * *

**1. The Favour**

There is only one thing standing between Beck and Tori, and her name is Jade.

It wasn't as if Jade is full on mean, she let Tori take back her place in the Platinum Music Award, she drove Cat to San Francisco to visit a dead actress' house, she helped Andre finish his song late at night, and she came up with a plan to 'kill' Rex and make Robbie a normal teenager, if Tori didn't stand in the way of that, it would have worked..

It proves that Jade cares, she goes out of her way to help the people she loves, or owes, and Tori couldn't think of a better girl to be with Beck, not even her.

After the Platinum Music Award, Tori knows that she owes Jade big time, and she knows that Jade won't let this big favor go unrewarded, and so Tori decided to help Jade as soon as possible, to get it out of the way.

_Flashback:_

"_Jade, name it and it's yours. I owe you big time for the Platinum Music Awards!" Tori pleaded._

_She had been pestering Jade for over a week now, but every time she brings it up, Jade would always make up an excuse, whether it is 'I'll think of something', or 'nothing at the moment', and it is driving Tori crazy._

_Jade paused for a moment; she took out a book from her locker and slam it shut._

"_I have something in mind." Jade said._

_Tori smiled, "What is it?"_

"_You're not going to like this." Jade sighed, "It's better if I take care of it myself."_

"_I don't want to wait too long to do you a favor, and it can't be that bad." Tori begged._

_Normally, Jade would smile evilly and send Tori on a long list of errands that meant nothing but takes a lot of both effort and time, but this time Jade just sighed to her and looked Tori dead in the eye._

"_I want Beck back."_

_Tori were hesitant on the responds, just as Jade knew, but she managed to put on a watery smile and nod._

_Later that night, Jade drive Tori to Beck's house, they prepared a long speech that Tori was going to deliver, and since Tori is, like, Jade's mortal enemy, Beck will have to understand that Tori won't lie for Jade, that they are seriously perfect together, and they'll go back to making out and fighting again._

"_Please?" Tori asked after the long speech, she had memorized it for a better effect._

_Beck sighed; Tori noticed that people have been doing that a lot lately._

"_Why not?" Jade said from behind._

"_We broke up because we fought too much, and I don't want to go back to that." Beck replied._

_Tori suddenly got really angry, just because two people fight doesn't mean they don't care for each other._

"_Come one Beck, Jade loves you so much. What does it take for you to take her back? Two people, if they love each other like you and Jade does, then it doesn't matter if you fight, all it should matter is that you two are together and…" Beck shuts her up with a kiss._

_Kissing Jade, not her, but Tori stopped talking anyway._

_They're back together, so Tori should be happy, she doesn't owe Jade anymore, but somehow she still felt empty on the inside._

_Remembering the last time she had help the two get back together, Tori quietly walked out, knowing Jade would probably rather spend her night with her now boyfriend than driving Tori home, and it was understood that this time she'll leave without an complaint._

_The night was black, but it wasn't raining at least, Tori would make it home in maximum half an hour, in good time._

"_Hey Vega, you couldn't wait?" Jade called out._

_Tori turned to find the said girl in her car, gesturing her to get in._

"_I thought you would be with Beck." Tori said._

"_I promised to drive you home, and I'm keeping that promise."_

_They rode in silence for a while, as if they made a pact not to talk, but naturally, Jade had broken it._

"_Are you fine with Beck and I being back together?" Jade asked._

_Tori was shocked, Jade had openly asked her if she like the fact that her and Beck would be sucking face now, as if Jade knew the answer would be yes._

"_You won't like what I'd say." Tori simply answered, let Jade read between the lines._

"_Would you do anything to break us up again?" Jade asked, quite seriously for such a ridiculous question. All Tori could do was laugh._

"_I get it; Beck would love you anyway and break up with me tomorrow. You don't have to rub it in." Jade said sourly._

"_No, I'm laughing because I respect you guys' way too much for that. You love Beck, Beck loves you, and I would never stand between that." Tori explained._

_She watched as Jade's facial expression changed from annoyed to relaxed, and she knew that she had said the right thing._

_But she wasn't so sure if she believed it._

* * *

**2. The Tolerance**

Now, as Tori watches Beck and Jade making out by their locker, she wasn't so sure if she made the right choice, getting them back together.

"Do you still love Beck, Tori?" Cat asked.

Tori forced to laugh because that's what she would have done if she really doesn't care.

"I think you do."

That was the first thing that Tori ever heard Cat say that was sane, serious, and sadly, true.

"I really don't, I'm fine with them kissing each other's face off." Tori smiled.

"Oh really." Cat challenged.

Tori noticed that her red headed friend had grown up, ever since a few weeks before the award show, before Tori owed Jade, and before she paid it off. She wondered if it's just a phase, like _tap it, _or _bibbles._

"Really." Tori enforced the idea; Cat would believe it in time.

"Alright-o than!" Cat giggled, "I'm off to class!"

Tori smiled for real for the first time in weeks, Cat had always cheered her up.

"Cat doesn't lie, you know." A familiar voice said. Tori turned around to find Robbie and his obnoxious puppet.

"What?"

"Cat is crazy sometimes and sweet at others, but she never lies, and if she thinks that you love Beck, then I'm sure you love Beck." Robbie said.

Tori winced, Cat is ditzy and perky, but Robbie is an honor student (in academics anyway), he would be way harder to fool.

"Why do you care?" Tori asked.

"No reason, except to tell you that it's not healthy to pretend that you don't mind, you can't tolerate this forever." Robbie said.

"I'm not just tolerating, I am fine." Tori exclaimed. Robbie is right, but Tori refuse to believe it unless she absolutely has to.

"Liar, Liar, your pants on fire." Rex sang.

"Shut up." Tori said, she ripped Rex's arm off and throw it across the hallway.

"REX!" Robbie yelled. He hurried over to the broken arm and tries to reattach it to the puppet.

Oh great, now the whole hallway is staring at them.

"I'm so sorry Robbie." Tori tried to apologize.

"Forget it, you're mad. Just admit the truth!" Robbie screamed, and hurried off to the nurse office.

Tori stood in the hallway with the students staring at her oddly, she never had more people looking at her (other than performances), yet she never felt more alone.

* * *

**3. The Revenge**

Trina Vega is known for her terrible singing voice, her bad dancing skills, and her terrible acting.

One thing she is somewhat good at is revenge, and weird home remedies to make her prettier (she fails to realize that they are stupid, who puts mustard on their face?).

"The key to revenge is hitting it where it hurts, and what will hurt Jade the most right now is if Beck doesn't love her anymore." Trina concluded, she rubbed ketchup all over her face as she spoke.

"Why the ketchup?" Tori asked, mustard, mayonnaise, what's next?

"It makes my skin smoother, it's a good moisturizer. Duh!." Trina huffed.

"Alright then." Tori mumbled, arguing with Trina was like studying with Cat, you get nowhere.

"Back to revenge," Trina stated, "Do you still know Andre's password to the Slap?"

Tori nodded hesitantly, she was sure what to come next.

"Hack into his account, go to Jade's page, and write something that makes it look like Jade is cheating on Beck. I'm good right?" Trina praised herself.

Tori smiled in return, because it was a good idea, Beck would no longer trust her, and Jade cannot deny this, since it was solid proof, the only person it might hurt would be Andre, but he would understand this, right?

Of course, she knew that she couldn't hurt Andre, even if they haven't been hanging out a lot lately, he is still one of her good friends, and Tori can't use her friend to sabotage Beck and Jade. No, if she really loved Beck, as everyone else suspected, she would try to be happy for them, or at least, act happy for them, because Beck would always love Jade, and vice versa.

It hurts so bad thinking about them; Tori can feel her stomach being twisted into several knots, visions of them kissing is almost too much to tolerate right now.

"So, what are you thinking?" Trina asked.

Tori looked up startled, remembering that she is still in a conversation with the older Vega sister.

"I can't take revenge on them, especially not if it hurts Andre." Tori admitted.

"You're just too nice!" Trina insisted.

"Look, I did Jade a favor, so it doesn't make sense to un-do it. It would just make me owe her more." Tori argued. It was true, who would go out of their way to do a favor, then regret and avenge it the next day?

"Tori, listen, after that Mason guy fired you and hired Jade, you both know that she could easily just give the part back to you, which she did. But it's Jade, your worst enemy, why would she just give it to you like that without wanting anything in return?" Trina explained.

Tori hesitated, that was true, "But she seemed really sincere about it, and I had to pester her for a whole week for her to think of a reward, the old Jade would give me a long list by the first hour!"

The older Vega sister was always the sour sport, so it makes sense that she is talking Tori into getting revenge, but she cannot fall for it, she is too nice for that.

"The school is Hollywood Arts and Jade is just one of its great actresses, like me, of course she's going to sound sincere. It is called ACTING!" Trina pronounced.

Tori stood her ground, using the power of silence against her older sister.

"Between the two of you, it was understood that you can only have one thing, the life-turning point performance for the Platinum Music Award, or Beck." Trina said gently, Tori wondered when her sister got so caring, and calm.

"If she went along with the performance, Beck would be mad at her and consult you until your heart desires. If she gave you back your spot, then Beck would deem her as a good person, and you would owe her a favor, which she would use to get back together with him."

Tori digested the information, it was correct, it was either the performance or Beck, and there is no sure way that either girl would get both.

"Jade made her choice, and she lured you into choosing the same, so now, it's payback time." Trina smirked. For the longest time, she turned smart and analyzes the situation with great detail, but now she is back to the old bad sportsmanship Trina Vega that Tori knew.

"She seemed so sincere, and she same that she can't performance in place of a friend!" Tori insisted, but she knew that argument was weak.

"What did she say after that?" Trina pressed.

"She said 'not even to me." Tori sighed, it was true, Tori had not kissed a guy she really liked because Jade was her sort-of-friend, but Jade doesn't even consider her half decent, she was afraid that no matter how much ex-boyfriend of Jade's she turns down, she is never going to gain that friendship, not since she flirted with Beck in class (unintentionally!).

"I have to get this ketchup off my face; you decide what you have to do." Trina mumbled and grabbed the nearest fabric, which happened to be Tori's sweatshirt.

"Thanks for using my sweater without my permission." Tori called to Trina, who is already heading up the stairs.

"What are sister's for!" Trina called right back.

Tori stared at the computer scream for the longest time. She had logged in to Andre's account; thankfully he didn't change the password, got into Jade's page, and now is looking at the _share status_ box like crazy.

She can't even type anything yet, she was too afraid to make the wrong choice.

The truth is, no matter if Jade was ten times meaner, Beck was ten times hotter, or Andre was ten times less of a friend, Tori still can't bring it to herself to hurt those three people. Jade would go into full grumpy mode, which is not fun for Tori. Andre would need to be in hiding because of the shame it brought upon him, and Beck, oh Beck, he would be so upset. Just got back with the girl who fights with him all the time, and now she's cheating on him, Tori can't imagine ever being in a similar situation.

She can't, let's face it; Tori Vega is just too much of a goody-two shoe for revenge.

* * *

**4. The Future**

Tori has a new way of approaching the Beck and Jade situation, it was clear that she can't gain happiness from tolerance or revenge, so she has to try to forget.

It would be easy, they only have a few classes together, and she could always switch seats, plus Beck is busy with his new one-man play and Jade is not exactly 'welcoming', so it was not difficult to avoid them.

Furthermore, she has a life outside of the constant 'Tori owing Jade', 'Tori loving Beck', 'Beck loving Jade' triangle, she had friends, although Cat is impossible to talk to, Robbie is not speaking to her since the Rex's arm accident, she still got one good friend, who happens to be taking her out for lunch.

Andre wasn't boyfriend material, no offense; he just wasn't Tori's type. She preferred a guy with an edge, and not one that can't keep his emotion in check, although that had worked out so well in the past (Ryder, Daniel, Steven), there is still something about cool guys in leather jacket that makes her swoon.

Andre was awesome, don't get her wrong, but they haven't been hanging out a lot lately, Tori is always busy with the above mentioned triangle, and Andre is busy being, well, Andre. Ever since Tori started writing her own songs, and Andre got more comfortable with singing solos, they haven't been collaborating much, actually, not since Hope Quincy incident.

But now that's about to change, a lunch of sushi and green tea at Nozu, will make them good friends, best friends again, and more importantly, it keeps Tori from obsessing over Beck.

"What makes green tea green?" Andre asked.

Tori laughed, remembering the response she got from the time she was wondering, but she quickly remembered why she was there that day, Jade, Play, and Beck in the Play too. Suddenly everything reminded her of him.

"Ancient Japanese Secret." Tori said, willing for the conversation to go on.

"Alright then, someone's has been taking cranky pills." Andre exclaimed.

"It's just that-oh no!" Tori suddenly yelped.

Sitting across the restaurant, in one of the more private booths, was Beck and Jade, presumably on their official back to dating date.

"What oh no?" Andre asked, he turned his head to find none other than the 'happy' couple fighting.

"I wanted salmon!" Jade said.

"You hate salmon!" Beck retorted.

"Well, ever thought about me changing my favorite fish since we last went out for sushi?" Jade screamed.

"No. No one does that!" Beck said, he clearly looked confused, but expectant, Tori guessed he got used to Jade's nonsense excuses.

"Well I want salmon!"

"Well." Andre huffed, clearly not believing that they are actually having that conversation either.

"Let's just go back to our lunch in peace." Tori suggested.

"You don't want to say hi?"

There it was, the question Tori hoped Andre to forget, but of course he wouldn't. From the time Tori and Andre drifted away, Tori had become closer with the perky redhead Cat, and Andre hand out more with Beck and Robbie, of course he would want to say hi.

"They seem busy with…stuff." Tori said slowly.

"Spill it girl. I know that's not the real reason." Andre demanded.

Tori sighed, Andre is one of her closest friends, and he has the rights to know. Besides, he had told her about his not-so-secret crush on Jade a while back, it was only fair. So Tori ran through the whole story again, starting with the Platinum Music Award to Trina's tips on revenge, minus the parts about him.

"So you're trying to forget him by avoiding them." Andre concluded.

Tori couldn't do anything but nod.

"Why?"

Tori looked up suddenly, that wasn't the question she was expecting. She thought that Andre would have something more on the lines of 'well, get over him already' or 'not going to get better by complaining!'

"They're Beck and Jade, they love each other no matter what, I can't break them apart." Tori admitted sadly.

"Five years ago, Beck and Jade did not exist, who knows who will be Jade's next boyfriend. They could break up tomorrow for all we know."

Tori knew Andre had a point, but Beck and Jade are like glue, they've came as a package deal since forever. If Beck goes to a play, Jade will be next seat, if Jade is at the mall, Beck will be carrying the bags, it's expected of them.

"Wait, you say Jade's next boyfriend." Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" Andre huffed, but his tone suggested that he was caught saying something he shouldn't.

"You still have a crush on her." Tori said, amazed. Andre was known for not keeping emotions in him, how on Earth he kept it secret the whole time.

"I just have to remind myself that their future is undetermined, as well as ours. I mean, they're not married, engaged, and they're fighting, that's a pretty good sign for us, right?" Andre asked.

Tori thought the man was out of his mind, they are obviously in love, even when they are fighting. Beck and Jade are practically engaged to be engaged anyway.

"They're Beck and Jade." Tori whispered.

"Beck and Jade loves each other, but they are not in love with each other." Andre said.

"What are you saying?" Tori said confusedly, what's the difference of love, and in love?

"What I'm saying is that, they are better off supporting each other in a platonically way, rather than trying to force it into a relationship." Andre stated.

Tori thought it over; it does have some truth in it. Beck and Jade are perfect friends, Cat and Robbie had told her endless stories of the two back in freshman year, when they were just friends, and they do seem to be happier than they are now, fighting over salmon.

"I just want to stop hurting so much. I love him; he loves her, what am I supposed to do?" Tori nearly cried, she keep composed and reduce it down to a whimper, since they are in a public place.

"You're supposed to wait until the day he loves you back. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Otherwise you will find someone else Tori, I'm sure of that." Andre said kindly.

It wasn't fair to him, really, Andre had suffered from Jade for god damn it how long, and Tori was only crying for a few weeks, and yet Andre is comforting her, when the other way around makes much more sense.

Andre had really changed since the last she heard of him crushing on Jade, he had manage to keep his emotions internal, maybe someday Tori can do the same.

But she knew it wouldn't be today.

* * *

**5. The Unbelievable**

Tori cried all the way home from Nozu, and all the way to school the next day, on the inside.

No matter what Cat and Robbie said about excepting the fact, no matter how much Trina try to take revenge, and no matter how much futuristically thinking she was like Andre, nothing can stop Tori from hurting now, and that's what's killing her.

"Class dismissed, except Tori, I need a word with you." Sikowitz said.

"Yes?" Tori asked.

"You've been unnaturally, subdued today, you ok Toro?" Sikowitz asked.

Great, now it's affecting her academic performance.

"I'm fine." Tori snapped.

"Ok then, crabby Cathy, tell old Sikowitz what's on your mind." He smiled.

Tori hesitated; it wouldn't hurt to use fake names, would it? Like she was creating a story for script class, maybe Sikowitz did have some guidance in that coconut of a brain of his.

"My friend, uhh, Tina, really likes this guy, uhh, Zack, and she is kind of friends with Zack's ex-girlfriend, uhhh, Julie." Tori said, maybe she should change the story to make it less obvious. "And Julie really wanted to get back together with Zack, and since Tina owes her, she is obligated to help."

"I don't see this story going anywhere Tori." Sikowitz said, "Good luck to Tina about this."

"WAIT!" Tori yelled, "Please listen."

Sikowitz sighed and sat down on the edge of the stage.

"The problem is that Tina still likes Zack, but she helped Zack and Julie, the perfect couple, gets back together, but she is hurting now, so she asked me for help, and so far I came up with nothing." Tori said, "What should I, I mean, Tina, do?"

"Would this Julie happen to be Jade?" Sikowitz asked.

Tori gulped, maybe he wasn't as oblivious as he seemed.

Suddenly, she heard a sharp turn of heels, followed by clicking sounds of someone hurrying away. Tori instantly knew the one person that would run away from a story like that, and wear heels.

"I have to go." Tori said, she gathered her bags quickly and hurried to the hallway.

"JADE!" She shouted, but it was no use, Jade was already a whole hallway length ahead of her, heading for the Black Box Theatre.

"Jade!" She yelled as she followed her into the room.

"What?" Jade snapped back.

"How much did you hear?" Tori demanded, she didn't care if Jade is going to back her life miserable, she just wanted to know the damage. It's not like Jade can do anything to make it worst, she's already half of Tori's problems anyway.

"Enough." Jade sighed; she leaned against one of the posts and looked expectantly at Tori.

"Well, I'm sorry?" Tori tried.

"Sorry for loving someone, I don't think so." Jade sneered.

"What?" Tori asked, that wasn't the response she expected.

"Beck hasn't been the same since we got back together, well, we were always a little on the edge, but it's been a lot worst recently." Jade said, "I think he still likes you too."

Tori gulped, how could Jade say that and not strangled Tori right now?

"I'm sorry about that too?" Tori said, more of a question then an apology.

"Don't worry about it, we both changed, so I guess, you can have him."

Tori's eyes widen to the sizes of oranges, Jade has openly gave her first and only love to her mortal enemy? Is this a dream? A nightmare?

"Just let me break up with him first." Jade said.

With that, Jade turned her heels once more and walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

**6. The Break-Up**

The Asplat Café is known for its burritos and live entertainment, but now it will be known as the second (third, fourth?) break-up spot of the Hollywood Arts it couple, Beck and Jade.

Tori felt bad, she watches 2 of the famous break-ups happen, and one was at her house! This time she gets a less than a front row seat (she was glad, the last time was so intense, as if a whole TV audience was watching them, waiting for Beck to make a choice), behind the burrito truck as she watched Jade catching up to Beck.

"We need to talk."

Oh classy Jade, straight to the point and kind of cliché, which makes it less cliché because cliché is less used for it being known as cliché. Are you following this?

"Shoot."

Tori swallowed; does Beck know what's coming? Was Tori going to set yet another wedge in the balance of Beck and Jade?

"We need to break-up."

Silence fills the air as the dreaded words were spoken, Tori can't imagine what's on Beck's face right now. Hurt? Anger? Maybe relief if Jade was right about him liking Tori.

"We just got back together less than a month ago."

"But we haven't been us. We're fighting more than usual, about silly and stupid stuff, not to mention you still love Vega."

Ouch, that one's going to hurt.

"I don't, and why are you saying this? You hate her."

That one hurts too, but for Tori.

"You don't. And you are changed."

"Because of Tori? I can try to change back, be the Beck I was, the one you like, if that's what you want." In that one sentence, Tori understood how much Beck was willing to give up for Jade, but it sounded less romantic now, more forced and delivered with spite and hatred.

"I don't want you to change for me, I want you to change because of me, and if you can't, well, Vega isn't terrible."

"I never changed because of Tori."

"Yes you did, you're not the same Beck I fell in love with, and let's face it, I'm not the same Jade either? I mean, I'm doing a favor for Vega right now!"

Tori smiled; at least, if nothing else gains from this, at least Jade's somewhat friendship is worth something.

"Why are you doing this? I still love you."

Tori felt something stuck in her throat at those words, she never heard Beck use those words so forcefully, as if he had to say them.

Because he did, he was always known as half of the it couple in Hollywood Arts, it was expected that nothing would come between Beck and Jade, they are pretty much forced into loving each other.

"I love you too."

Tori was surprised at those words, she didn't know that, she assumed Jade was pretty much over him.

"Then why are we breaking up?"

"I know you better than anyone, and I know that I would be better for you as a friend, maybe even a best friend. But girlfriend? Hell no." Jade shouted.

Same thing Andre said, maybe he'll be happy to hear the news, because this is not going down pretty.

"And although a girlfriend would keep you to herself, a best friend will do what's best for you, and that, Beck Oliver, is Tori."

It's the first time Jade had ever said Tori and wasn't being mean, sarcastic, or rude, it should be a moment to remember, but Tori is a little busy with watching Beck and Jade now. She could get a better view now that she adjust herself, she saw Beck and Jade hug, presumably for the last time as a couple, or maybe, they're not even a couple anymore.

"You love Tori, Tori loves you, I would never stand in the way of that, again."

She quoted what Tori said a few weeks back, except now, Tori's stomach isn't twisted in hundreds of knots anymore, and finally she can start to breathe a little.

"Goodbye Beck." Yep, not anymore.

Now what? Do Tori reveal herself and comfort Beck? It would be too soon wouldn't it? Or maybe he really needs help right now.

"I know you're here, Tori." Beck said.

She sheepishly walked out and awkwardly sat next to him at their usual table.

"I didn't put her up to it, I swear, it was all Jade's idea. I only followed her because I wanted to talk to her about…stuff, I didn't dream she'll starting breaking up with you, I didn't even know you were here!" Tori babbled on and on.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." Beck said, too calm.

"Just disappointed?" Tori suggested.

"A little relieved too, maybe Jade and I just don't have it anymore." Beck sighed.

"Probably too early to talk about us then." Tori said quietly, and then cursed herself for saying the words.

"Probably."

They sat there in silence. Like a movie, the sunset was before them, watching over the Hollywood sign from afar; it was almost romantic, if it wasn't for the context.

"But next week, I'm free." Beck smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Tori smiled as well.

They look at each other, finally realizing that, nothing stood between them anymore, it would no longer be Tori loves Beck, Beck loves Jade, and Tori owes Jade. It would be Beck and Tori, Tori and Beck, nothing in between them on a relationship bases.

"Until then." Beck whispered, he leaned in.

Tori smiled into the kiss, and now, there is nothing between them physically as well.

* * *

**It's not finish yet! Still more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jade's Advice

**Summary: Jade knows Beck better than anyone; it makes her the perfect advice giver for Tori.**

* * *

**1. The Idea**

Jade knows Beck better than anyone; it makes her the perfect advice giver for Tori.

Lately they've been having some, how should she put it, drifts in their relationship, sometimes Tori is too busy recording for her album, sometimes Beck is too busy at movie shoots, they're just too occupied sometimes.

Beck's birthday is coming up soon, and Tori has no idea what to get him, for all those years of on and off, and on and off relationships, she was never good at it, often she had to go to her 'friend' for help.

Well, Jade still isn't exactly her friend, even if they graduated from Hollywood Arts 7 years ago, old habits die hard. She had grown taller, tanner, and sassier, with wilder streaks in her hair. She's known in the biz for her quadruplet threat, singing, and acting, play writing, and being a diva. People knows her as the woman who appeared out of nowhere with her sudden fame, but people who kept in touch with her, Tori, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Trina, knew how much Jade had worked.

Cat changed too, from the perky red head who says weird things daily, to the world famous fashion designer. She still can't make sense all the time for her life, but it's her style. She gains a tan too, but fell short with growing taller, and now is the shorty of the group, which goes with her childish attitude and sunshine personality.

Robbie finally grow out of his awkward years, but quickly grew into another, as the geek with the puppet for the first few month at Ha-Ha Hut, the comedy club he started to work in. But Rex made him big, although he has nicer puppet friends now, Robbie never forget his root, an annoying puppet that got ripped up so many times (by Jade and Tori, mostly Jade) and gave everyone a hell of a headache.

Trina grew considerably nicer, and slightly more talented, only slightly. Being the only one not in the performing biz, you can imagine her disappointment, and stress. She manages to snag a sweet job as a movie agent (not for Beck, if that's what you're thinking). That girl can really argue. Tori outgrew her sister by at least 3 inches, so now Trina is next to last place on the height meter, right above Cat.

Andre is a world class musician, what else is new? He has millions of CD sold across the globe every day, and definitely the wealthiest of the gang. He writes truly amazing songs that are not always about teenage love, but about the humanity and all that, made it catchy and danceable too. He lives in Florida now, and is seen the least of all of her friends (The rest of them still lives in Cali). He grew tall, like a sky scraper, yet still brings warmth into conversations.

Beck, probably the least changed of all the friends, which is not bad considering he was pretty gorgeous to begin with. Same olive skin, dark luxurious hair, and warm brown eyes. He acted in too many movies too count, and still kept grounded, the same old Beck. Tori loves that he had not turned snobby on his friends, especially her, since she has seen how much acting killed people, like Jade a few months ago.

Tori, now a triple threat, singing, dancing and acting. The first of them to gain fame, and she was proud. Starting after the killer song at the Platinum Music Award (thanks Jade), she took over the music industry by storm. Interviews, rehearsals, and autographs by day, concert and backstage parties at night, with song writing and acting in some movies between. She's the busiest too, which is why she and Beck (her boyfriend, can you believe it?) have a little bit of issue right now.

They haven't exactly been on a date for at least three month, usually just coffee in the morning, texting and video calls at night. Beck's job takes him across the world to do different shoots, while Tori stays in L.A. more than half of the year finishing her next album, and star in small budget movies (her way of helping the less famous).

That's why she is sitting at Aspalt Café, disguised as an old grandma, meeting with a cowgirl who was her mortal enemy,

"You wanted to see me?" Jade asked. The cowgirl had been her thing since the sleepover at Sikowitz, at least when it comes to disguises.

"I need help finding a birthday present for Beck." Tori admitted.

"You are never going to get better at that, are you?" Jade laughed.

Tori smiled, because too much laughter is not good for Jade right now. She's been through a lot in the last year, stress of too many plays at once, and demanding directors. She had went through a lot in the past months, trying to get herself back together after over booking.

"I guess not." Tori smiled.

"He's just getting back from New Zealand next Monday right?" Jade asked.

"Tuesday, 4:00pm landing if it goes well." Tori replied, she was his girlfriend after all, she should know about this stuff better than Jade, who is more of a best friend.

"Great, so take him out for all your favorite stuff. After the last few months of going everywhere, every spare minutes with you is going to be a present." Jade said.

She was right, of course she was right, no one knew Beck like Jade, and even though they are never going to date again (thanks to a rather unfortunate incident in high school), Jade is still the best Beck translator Tori could ever have.

"You're right, bowling and ice-cream, then dinner at Nozu!" Tori exclaimed.

Nozu actually managed to stay open all these years, except Ms. Lee had let her daughter Daisy took over most of it, and apparently, Daisy doesn't hold grudges, because every time the gang/part of the group comes, she wore a happy smile on her face and greeted them.

Tori personally thinks it's because Daisy got her first big 'break' at Jade's play, even though she didn't act until day 2.

"You've got it!" Jade smiled.

"TORI VEGA! JADE WEST!" A million voices suddenly shouted, Tori and Jade turned to find bunch of currently Hollywood Arts students coming for lunch.

"Shit, it shouldn't be lunch until noon!" Jade yelled.

"Well, it's apparently changed." Tori grumbled. The two picked up their bags and quickly made a getaway.

"Remind me never to eat here on school days again." Jade said grumpily, but Tori was giddy with glee, the puzzle of Beck's Birthday was solved.

"Thanks Jade."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

**2. The Birthday**

Five days later, Beck's plane touched down in Hollywood (on time, can you believe that?). They went out for bowling, ice-cream, and all that stuff they loved to do, together. They took a walk on Sunset Boulevard, and walk along the shores of the Pacific Ocean. Things were looking up for those two.

"I know I haven't been around for a while." Beck sighed.

"It's fine; we're here now, aren't we?" Tori smiled.

Beck hesitated, and Tori was worried, was he going to do what she thought he was going to do?

"That's not good enough."

The air suddenly got tense, as the Tori intensely stared at her boyfriend (not for long) and Beck avoiding her eyes at all cost.

"What happened in New Zealand?" Tori demanded.

"Nothing, it just got me thinking how if I'm around, you're not, and vice versa." Beck explained.

"We have some time; I'm mean, look at us now!" Tori practically screamed, but remember who and where she was.

"That's not enough; this is our first real date in months!"

Tori knew that very well, she just hoped Beck didn't. It was true, but does that mean they have to break up?

"We have to break up." Beck said finally.

Her heart broke in a million pieces, just like it did at least ten times before, except this was much worst. Before it was just about silly things, like broken cups or disagreement about music, things Tori and/or Beck can mend in a few days, but this time, it's a lot worst, they actually don't have the time to be with each other, and it's tearing them apart.

Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she let the first tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Beck said, attempting to wipe away the tear, but Tori's hand pushed him away.

"You're not. If you were sorry, you would have never done this, you would have un-done it or something. It's over, Beck Oliver, we're over." Tori screamed, she felt like she was yelling at herself more than to Beck.

They awkwardly drove home, with Tori sobbing once in a while and Beck trying to apologize, but it was no use.

"Goodbye Beck." Tori said as soon as she arrived at her house.

She didn't even give him the chance to say it back. Tori slammed the door on Beck and collapsed right on the floor.

"Oh my goodness, what do we have here Vega?" She heard her friend say.

Tori looked up to find Jade (did she forget to mention they rent the house together?)

"A broken-hearted girl." Tori said, feeling as big as a mouse.

"I'm going to kill Oliver tomorrow. He is so dramatic about break-ups, I would know." Jade sighed.

She would, Tori had heard about most of their infamous 'it's over's, and she had saw a couple of them live and in person, he can do them real dramatic, quirks about being an actor, she guessed.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cat said (she's a roommate too, part of their plan to stop Jade from over-booking again).

"Break-up problem."

"Ouch."

Cat had grown up a bit, still the childish one, but she makes some more sense now.

"One time, my brother broke a girl's arm, she sued our family and we had to sell his remote controlled shark to pay it off." Cat said.

Ok, so maybe she still doesn't make as much sense as an average 25 year old, but still.

"That's nice Cat." Tori smiled a little, Cat has a way of cheering them up, as used when Jade or Tori broke up with someone (mostly Beck on Tori's part) over the last decade.

"Want to know what will make you feel better?" Jade smirked.

"Uh-oh, a Jade plan." Tori said warningly.

"I don't like Jade plans." Cat said, she sounded like six years old.

"Come on, my plans are awesome, and you know it."

They had to follow along, as part of rebuilding Jade's self-esteem; they've made a pact to be as agreeable to her as possible.

"Karaoke. You should be good at this Vega, being a pop star and all." Jade said, plugging in their favorite track into the computer.

"Yeah, I guess." Tori said, she wasn't sure if Karaoke was the right way to get over a break-up, but it was better than her plan to burn every single thing Beck had ever given to her for the past decade (it was a lot).

"What song?" Cat asked as she took a microphone and hand it to Tori.

"You'll like it." Jade said slyly, "Trust me."

Five similar chords rang out from the speaker that brought a smile to her face.

_You had it all_

_The day you told me, you told me you want me_

Jade sang those sweet words and handed a microphone to Cat. Tori smiled, she absolutely loved this trio Karaoke days.

_I had it all_

_But let you fool me, fool me completely_

Cat's high soprano voice was still good in spite of giving up professional singing for fashion design a few years ago, Tori knew that her red-head friend could make it in the big time, but she guessed fashion was more important to her. She handed the microphone back to Jade as she sang the next four lines.

_Yeah, I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

'_Cause the way you played me_

_Exposed you true intention_

Jade gestured to Tori and mouthed 'your turn. She shook her microphone slightly and lightly sang those words.

'_Cause one day_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

Her voice was clearer now, and she put more force in to it.

'_Cause one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

Having the most attitude of the group, Jade smiled as she did the little part after.

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Not true, _thought Tori, _Beck never cheated on me. _But this is about forgetting him, not criticizing the song for not matching with her exact situation, it's about break-up, that's pretty much close enough. Tori and Cat joined in on the next part

_Yeah one day_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me._

Cat took the microphone for the second verse. Tori is amazed by the soulful high pitch Cat was able to sing, even after years on being on the chart, Tori still can't make that kind of high notes, she's for known for her deep sound and heartfelt lyrics.

_So watch your back_

'_Cause you don't know when or where I'm gonna get you_

_I've set the trap_

_And when I'm done you will know what I've been through_

Obviously, the next part in Jade's plan was going to be revenge, both Tori and Cat understood that by the evil smile on her face when Cat sang those line, whatever floats her boat she guess.

_So oh, _

_Do you feel like a man now?_

_And I bet you're nervous_

'_Cause this song makes you freak out_

Jade and Cat looked at Tori expectantly, she knew exactly what they meant. After every bad break-up Tori, Jade or Cat ever had (no matter the boy), it was tradition to sing a break-up song, followed by the broken-hearted girl singing the bridge. Fine with Tori, because for every show, Beggin' On Your Knee is always a fan favorite, mainly because she practiced so hard to get the bridge perfect, the stadium is always near silence as she sang it.

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But I'm gonna drag you under_

'_Cause you don't, don't deserve happily ever after_

_What you did to me_

_After you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game…_

'_Cause one day_

All of the girl joined in at the last chorus, usually by this time, the broke-up girl would be smiling, but this time, Tori's smile felt fake and empty, as if the break-up didn't actually happen yet.

'_Cause one day_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

'_Cause one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And Mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

'_Cause one day_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me…_

"Feel better Vega?" Jade asked as the song finishes with its last chords.

"That's Jade." Tori yawned, "I'm going to turn in early, k?"

They nodded as Tori head upstairs to her room. She opened the door only to find Beck and she's picture on the her nightstand, it was taken at graduation of Hollywood Arts, back then they were so happy together, even if Tori would be leaving to go to Las Vegas the next day (first stop on her 'Make it in America' tour, she stayed at Hollywood Arts even after she got a recording contract, just because _he _was there).

Back before all this mess happened.

Tori looked over the girl in the frame and examined her carefully, dark brown hair, smiling brown eyes, and a dark navy blue graduation gown and cap, she looked as happy as she is, as Tori was, she remembering the vow she made that day to try be true to herself, to try and live a normal life as everybody else.

The problem was, she doesn't know the definition or normal anymore.

* * *

**3. The Gala**

"Look at that, Beck Oliver is attending the Young Stars Gala with his rumored new girlfriend, Ellie Noire." Cat squealed.

Tori groaned into the pillow, she had heard all these rumors about Beck and his new _belle _Ellie, the co-star in his new movie, _Lights. _She's been trying to forget about this for oh so long, but it took one mention at Teen Star Weekly for her to almost completely loose it.

"Cat!" Jade hissed, causing the red-head to shrink.

"Just saying."

"We're invited too, if you want to go Vega." Jade said, "I'm bringing Andre, he's coming home for this event."

Even though Andre lives in Florida now, he and Jade still kept on good terms, not exactly dating, not exactly not, just friendly for now.

"Great. I'm dateless and dress-less, and you want me to go to the Young Stars Gala, which is tomorrow night!" Tori mumbled into her pillow.

"Exactly."

Tomorrow night arrived earlier than Tori anticipated. Soon enough she was drowned with make-up by Jade (Cat is a fashion expert, but kind of hopeless with mascara), and tossed on a million dresses by Cat. Finally they chose a simple natural look, with a teal dress that fans out from the bust.

Jade dressed in her usual dark clothes, with heavy eyeliners and dramatic red lipsticks. She wasn't known as the drama queen of LA for no reason. Tonight's dress is a short, dark purple number with a black sparkly belt and matching boots.

Despite Jade's heavy make-up, Cat stole the show tonight. Which is fine by both of the others because they couldn't care less about being seen, Tori for the obvious, and Jade because she is still in a fragile state. Cat's light pink eye shadow and rosy lip-gloss made her look girly and innocent, which is her signature look. She wore a huge pink prom dress that looks more appropriate for a ball rather than a gala, but Cat didn't care.

"We look gorgeous." Cat squealed, pulling Tori and Jade to the limo.

"Yeah, wonderful." Tori said sarcastically, she would rather be at home watching romantic comedies (while yelling 'he doesn't love you, WHY? WHY?')

"Come on, Cat thinks we look gorgeous, and she is absolutely right." Jade smiled.

The Young Stars Gala took place in a big banquet hall. A red carpet leads into the entrance, and loads of celebrities and pushing each other out of the way, desperate to get a picture into some magazine or newspaper. But Tori, Cat, and Jade were used to this, being multi-millionaire pop star, actress, and fashion designer. They strutted down with confidence and grace, not caring if the camera is snapping away at them at all, which of course, made the photographers more interested.

"Look over here, Tori!" "Looking great, Cat!" "Is that a new purse, Jade?" voices shouted from all direction, Tori felt sick for the first time from being in spotlight.

"You might not want to look now." Jade grimaced.

Of course, Tori had to look, she turned to find Beck and his new girlfriend Ellie walking down, headed towards them.

"Why." Tori groaned.

"Ms. Vega, what a surprise to see you here." Ellie smiled. Tori had to smile back, being a boyfriend snatcher aside, Ellie is really nice, and blonde, and pretty, no one had a reason to hate her, except Tori.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Noire." Tori shook her hand. She swiftly turned away and walked inside.

Inside, the real stuff begins, suddenly; the cameras were not from cheap teen magazine, but from big name gossip shows and mega-corporation newspapers. Buffet tables filled up the side, and all the more famous of all the Young Stars are all gathered in a huge room.

"Hey, Tori!" She heard a voice say, and automatically gain a headache.

"Hey, you." She smiled.

"Save me a dance, okay?" Beck replied, he winked and walked off.

Tori blinked, did he actually mean it? Does he still like her, maybe just a litter? Or is this just for the camera.

Only one way to find out.

"Jade?" Tori called, "Did anyone see Jade West?"

"Over there, by the corner." Some guy called out.

"Thanks."

Tori found Jade talking quietly with Andre in the corner, she honestly did not care what does two are talking about, this is urgent.

"Hey Andre. How's it going? Good? Great! Nice to see you come back from Florida. Did you grow even taller? How's the new album working out? Nice talking to you. Bye!" Tori pushed him out of the way, and promptly said, "Beck asked me to save him a dance."

"First of all, the album is working out fine; he told me all about it." Jade said calmly, "And second of all, WHAT?"

"He asked me to save him a dance. I think it's all for the camera, being polite with his ex, but I want your opinion."

Tori watched as Jade sipped a bit of her fizzing purple drink (whatever it is, she did not want to know) with a questioning look on her face for what seemed like an hour, and then Jade finally spoke.

"He wasn't acting for the camera; he never acts outside of work. He really still likes you." Her smile is genuine now, she is really over Beck. Tori is really grateful for her friend.

"What should I do?" Tori said nervously. She wasn't prepared for this, some awkward silence and straining conversation, yes, a dance, hell no!

Jade grunted, like a 'do-I-have-to-tell-you-what-to-do-all-the-time?' she simply pushed Tori on to the dance floor.

That night, Tori did dance with her ex, and she did not feel awkwardness, only regret. But she'll remember that it was Beck, not her, who asked the other to dance, which means that there is a bit of hope.

A bit of hope is all Tori needs.

* * *

**4. The Anniversary**

Fall turns into winter, winter turns into almost spring, since it's still just March, although in Los Angeles, there is really not much change in the climate. The weather gets warmer, but Tori's heart grows stronger, she may finally be over him.

After a smash winter tour around Europe, as well as the release date for her new album coming up, Beck isn't on her mind as often as last year. On New Year's Eve, her resolution was to focus on her career, and her friends, rather than her past. She toasted to a fresh start.

"The anniversary is coming up soon." Cat, Jade, even Trina would remind her ever so often. Trina's taking a break in her career for a while, just to visit Tori. She is grateful that her sister is finally good at something in her life other than being sour.

"So?"

"So, it's pretty important, being the 10th on. You got there in sophomore year, 7 years after graduation, it's the tin anniversary!" Trina said excitedly.

"That's only for weddings." Tori told her sister.

But even though it is only the 10th anniversary, Tori did come a long way, from a regular, average to good student in Sherwood, to a well-known and optimistic artist-in-training in Hollywood Arts, to super stardom at the age of 25 (almost 26, she is getting old).

"Whatever."

Tori was walking down sunset boulevard, when she remembered the importance of this place for her and Beck, or rather, the infamous place for its heartbreak, she remember the pain she felt, and was glad she was over it, for the most part.

"Hey."

Speaking of the devil.

"Hey!" She tried to be perky, she really did, but it didn't come out right.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I got you a present, for your anniversary."

Tori swallow, even though he had broken her heart countless times, he is still really sweet, and no one in their right mind would judge him otherwise.

"Thanks." She took the box and was about to put it in her purse, so she can cry over it later.

"Aren't you going to open it?

Of course, she had to open it, now that _he_ has requested, no matter what she does, she can never say no to _him._

"Of course."

She opened the velvet lined box gingerly, it was a piece of jewelry, of course, and she just hopes it wasn't tin.

"Alphabet." She whispered.

Inside the box, was a golden necklace with charms that spelt ABC, each dotted with diamonds. It wasn't the cost that made her cry; it was the meaning behind the letters.

"You remembered." She cried.

"I never forgot."

Her first day at Hollywood Art, the first time he had meet her, kissed her, and made her fall for him, the first day for the rest of her life that she couldn't stop.

"That's so sweet." She whispered. "Thank you, Beck."

"You're welcome." He replied.

She noticed that he didn't say, 'no problem', or 'don't mention it', maybe it's just her being paranoid, but she like to think that it _was _a problem, and that she _should _mention it, maybe it's because, like the fact that she wasn't over him, he wasn't over her.

She jumped up and hugged him, because he was way taller than she was now, and before she knows it, she's kissing him too.

"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away.

Tori ran away from him that night, with the velvet box in her hand and tears in her eyes. She can't believe what she did, they weren't together anymore.

But a little voice inside her told her that they will be, very soon.

* * *

**5. The Advice**

Tori had to stop asking Jade for advice.

Don't get her wrong, Jade is great at giving them, she really knows Beck as well, but it was time that, if Tori really wanted him back, she ought to fight her own battles.

"Hey." She said to the energetic red-head and the solemn brunette.

"Hey yourself, Vega." Jade replied, not looking up from her magazine.

"I saw Beck today." She announced.

Of course, that always gets a response.

"Details, sister! I want to know everything!" Cat squealed. She pulled Tori down beside her on the pink couch (Cat's choice).

"He gave me this." Tori stated simply, she held out the box plainly, that Cat thought that she had turned into a robot.

"Let me see that." Jade said, she grabbed the box and jerked it open, her expression soften as she saw the golden jewelry inside.

"No way." She said.

Cat took the box away from Jade and gasped at its content.

"It's a sign, he wants you back!" Cat yelled.

"I know."

"It calls for full time sleepover mode; ask us anything, we'll give a hundred percent great advice." Cat said.

"I think I can figure this out on my own." Tori stated, she tried to be gentle, but she still upset Cat, just a little.

"Alright then."

She climbed upstairs to her room, her safe heaven, and locked herself in; she'll need time to figure this one.

Beck broke up with her, because they were too busy, does he want her back now because he wasn't? That would be a crappy excuse. Or maybe he just wanted to use her to make another starlet jealous, but he is too sweet for that.

Questions, but no answers. Tori is getting more frustrated by the minute.

Suddenly, her phone rand and startled her to jump up, she grabbed it and hit answer before she knew who it was.

"Hey."

"Hey, you."

"Are you free tomorrow for coffee?

Tori smiled to herself, maybe this is the answer to all her questions.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Oliver?" Tori teased.

"It would seem so." He replied, with the same tone.

"Well, I may be available." Tori paused, knowing that she is driving him crazy.

"Maybe?"

"Pick me up at 7am." And with that she hangs up.

She fingers the necklace he gave her, and allows herself, for the first time in months, to think about the break-up openheartedly. She also finds herself, for the first time in months, to smile.

* * *

**So here's the deal.**

**I have 2 ideas for the next chapter(s).**

**1. Inner Thoughts of Cat Valentine: They say a true Genius often appears insane, and that couldn't be more true in the case of Cat Valentine**

Basically Cat's thoughts in her head, how she wants to give good advice to others, but they often comes out wrong, insane, and Cat-ish. Her inner thoughts are going to be really different from what we see on the show, which is going to be fun for me to write. It will include some real moments from VicTORIous, but some parts I make up too

**2. Uptown, Downtown: Penelope has a choice to make, and it ain't a pretty one (Base on the play in Tori the Zombie)**

It's based on the play from Tori the Zombie, about a girl name Penny (full name Penelope) who has to make a choice to marry for wealth to a rich hotel heir, or marry for love to a common peasant. For this story I need a name for Robbie's Character, Beck's Character, and Jade's Character, who is going to be like a frenemy of Penny, as well as any OCs you guys come up with . This one will probably be 2 parts.

**So there you have it, vote by reviewing, and by Friday May 31, 2012, I'll see which story to write. Also please post ideas for Robbie/Beck/Jade's character's name, or any OCs if you guys want to read Uptown, Downtown. Don't worry, I'll probably end up writing both stories, but I just want to see which one to write first.**

**If I end up using your names/OCs, I'll include a shoutout for you in the next chapter.**

**Thanks and Review :)**


End file.
